Chef
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino nunca quizo aprender a cocinar se dio cuenta de lo importante que era cuando vivio sola pero al tener a Shikamaru como chef personal las cosas cambiaron


**Hola a todas las fans de esta hermosa parejita aquí esta otro aporte dedicado especialmente a todas ustedes**

**Espero que les guste**

-dialogo-

_Pensamiento _

**ADVERTENCIAS: ¿LIME?**

**.**

**.**

**CHEF**

**.**

**.**

Ino Yamanaka poseía infinidad de virtudes y todas las desempeñaba hábilmente.

Sabía cómo manejar todas las armas ninja a la perfección siempre daba en el blanco en el lanzamiento de kunai era experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de todas sus aptitudes en el ámbito ninja siempre procuraba tener un tiempo para arreglarse y cuidarse físicamente.

Solo había un solo problema ella nunca aprendió a cocinar era algo que a ella nunca le intereso aprender ya que un ninja debe perfeccionar en combate no en cocina creció con ese lema nunca creyó que lo necesitaba y nunca fue un problema para ella ya que su padre siempre le cocinaba.

Cuando decidió vivir sola compro un departamento justo al lado del de su novio Shikamaru Nara los primeros días fueron fáciles ya que estaba en misiones o entrenando y en su tiempo libre salía a pasear con su novio.

El problema de no saber cocinar lo enfreno el día en que tuvo su día libre Shikamaru estaba en una misión que ya llevaba una semana tenía mucha flojera para salir a comprar algo y cocinar no era una opción ni siquiera una sugerencia.

Pensó en diferentes formas para escaparse de cocinar _tendré que ir con papá sí que buena idea _una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó que estaba en una misión y llegaría la semana próxima _¿Sakura? No está de turno en el hospital, Hinata debe de estar entrenando o comiendo ramen con su hiperactivo novio_ con solo pensar en comida su estomago protestaba ya que no había comido en todo el día.

Sin más que hacer se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a comprar algo abrió la puerta lentamente encontrándose con quien menos esperaba.

-hola problemática-

-¡Shika!-se arrojo a los brazos del moreno haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio y cuando encontró sus labios lo beso tan apasionadamente- te extrañe me alegra que regresaras antes –

-También yo-sin soltara entro al departamento de la rubia hasta llegar al sofá sentándose con la rubia encima.

-¿creí que llegarías en tres días?-

-si yo también pero resulto que la misión fue más fácil de lo que pensé-

Antes de que el moreno continuara el estomago de la rubia volvió a suplicar comida ante el sonrojo de la rubia el Nara sonrió

-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?

-Estoy de acuerdo ¿qué comeremos?

-Con lo que prepares está bien-

-Debes estar bromeando yo no sé cocinar-trato de disimular el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas

-Tsk problemática ¿eso quiere decir que no has comido nada en todo el día?-

-Estaba a punto de ir a comprar algo y en ese momento tu llegaste-

-¿Qué ibas a comprar a esta hora? Ya todo debe de estar cerrado

Ino arqueo una ceja al escuchar aquello a que se refería no era tan tarde miro a ver su reloj de pared comprobando que eran las 11 de la noche no se había percatado de ello ya que se le había ido el tiempo pensando y limpiando su casa.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Iré por algunos ingredientes al departamento y yo preparare la cena prepara la cocina ¿te parecer?

-Por supuesto-

La rubia se levanto del regazo del Nara para que fuera a su departamento en el momento de quedar frente a la rubia le dio un beso rápido y se marcho.

Shikamaru era muy hábil en ese ámbito era un experto a pesar de ser un vago en poco tiempo preparo una rica cena para los dos digno de todo un chef.

-Sabes creo que te contratare para que seas mi chef personal-bebió un poco de vino que tenía en su copa y una sonrisa picara dibujo en sus labios

-Tsk problemática-

Al terminar de cenar se sentaron en el sofá para que se digiriera un poco la comida para ir a dormir Ino rápidamente se sentó en las piernas del moreno abrazándolo por el cuello

-Recuerda que te toca lavar los platos-

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad

-Claro que si yo cocine así que tus los lavas

-No el que los ensucia los tiene que lavar esa es la regla

-Si quisiera ver cuando le digas eso a mi problemática madre cuando te vuelva a invitar a cenar y tengas que lavar-

Medito un momento las palabras del moreno y dibujo sonrió burlonamente –No creo que eso suceda mi querida suegra nunca me pondría a lavar eso te toca a ti-

-Problemática aun así tu los tienes que lavar-

-Bien pero será otro día ya que tengo una idea maravillosa que será como pago por la cena

-¿De que se trata tu maravillosa idea?

-Paciencia Shika solo sígueme-

-Se levanto y se dirigió hacia su habitación meciendo la cadera coquetamente y una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro Shikamaru la siguió después de ver que ella entraba a su cuarto al llegar no vio a Ino por ningún lado sin más se sentó en la cama a esperar lo que su problemática novia tenía en mente.

-¿Qué te parece mi nueva pijama Shika? la compre pensando en ti-Casi se le cae la boca al ver semejante visión Ino vestía un camisón color rojo definía perfectamente su curvilíneo cuerpo le llegaba a media pierna resaltaba muy bien sus pechos estaba sostenida por unos delgados tirantes.

-Parce que te gusto. Sonrió coquetamente se acerco hasta acomodar sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del moreno se acerco a sus labios los cual delineo con su lengua la boca del moreno haciendo que este la abriera al lograr su cometido exploro todo la boca de su amado lo beso tortuosamente lento para Shika así que el comenzó a besarla tan apasionadamente que consiguió un gemido departe de ella satisfecho comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo recorrió hábilmente la espalda de la platinada acaricio su cabello quito la liga que lo sostenía en una coleta alta y lo esparció por toda su espalda sujetándola de la cintura la cargo hasta quedar encima de ella en la cama dirigió sus labios a su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos haciendo suspirar a la rubia tomo su muslo con sus manos comenzándolo a acariciar.

La rubia por su parte comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa desabrochando su chaleco quitándole todo lo que cubría su bien formado torso al igual que él le soltó el cabello le encantaba verlo así entre gemidos y suspiros logro voltear al moreno para sentarse encima de él comenzó a besarle el cuello descendiendo hasta su abdomen haciéndolo gemir poco a poco llego hasta el botón de su pantalón que lo desabrocho inmediatamente despojándolo también solo un pedazo de tela cubría su cuerpo y antes de que siguiera con su cometido el Nara volteo los papeles.

Jugó un poco con su lóbulo de la oreja lo mordisqueo y bajo recorriendo cada parte de ella llego hasta sus pechos que tanto ansiaba por tocarlos delicadamente tomo uno lo masajeo lentamente asiendo estremecer a su amante de un brusco movimiento los descubrió masajeaba uno mientras comenzó a mordisquear el pezón rasado comenzó a desprenderle el camisón lentamente sin dejar de estimulas sus pechos.

Al desnudarla por completo la contemplo unos segundos bajando de nuevo a sus pechos despendio lentamente por su abdomen dejando pequeños besos mientras descendía acaricio sus piernas y llevo su otra mano justo donde sabía que Ino tendría más espasmos y lo deleitaría con gemidos delicadamente introdujo un dedo a la feminidad de ella consiguiendo un gemido con su nombre lo deslizaba hacia adentro y lentamente lo sacaba con forme aumentaron los gemidos con su nombre fue aumentando su velocidad.

-mm Shika-ya había introducido dos de ellos sin dejar la frecuencia que llevaba antes de que el tan esperado clímax llegara para Ino saco los dedos cambiándolo por su boca recorriendo cada uno de sus pliegues y bebiendo de tan delicioso néctar que tanto ansiaba

-Shika- deslizo su lengua hacia adentro con la misma frecuencia que tenía hace poco con los dedos-¡Shika!-sintió como Ino contrajo todos sus músculos relajándolos lentamente pocos segundos después brindándole así tan deliciosa bebida para él.

-Deliciosa-Subió hasta sus labios para volver a besarla tan apasionadamente mientras Ino le quitaba la única prenda que quedaba en el el moreno se acerco más a ella hasta que sintió un bulto en su feminidad que la hizo suspirar abrió más las piernas para que él se colocara mejor al ver esa reacción de rubia el raciocinio volvió violentamente a él al notar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Ino ¿estás segura de esto?- lo dijo sin separar sus labios de los de ella

-Shika ¿por qué tienes que cuestionar todo lo que hago? Estoy segura de que es lo que quiero-le sonrió tiernamente y acariciando su mejilla- después de todo sabes que no hago nada que no quiera.

Lo beso con desesperación tirando de su labio inferior sacándole un enorme suspiro enredo sus piernas a su cadera para que el diera el ultimo pasó estaba a pocos milímetros de entregarle su tesoro más preciado cuando él se detuvo.

-Espera no podemos hacerlo-al ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia beso su frente-no tenemos un preservativo-

-Claro que sí- y sin más estiro su mano hasta el buro que tenía al lado de su cama y saco un pequeño objeto que inmediatamente le entrego.

Shikamaru la volvió a besar y lentamente entro en ella sintió a Ino temblar y la abrazo fuertemente hasta que escucho un gemido de dolor volvió su vista a ella y beso la pequeña lagrima que recorría su mejilla, no dejo de abrazarla en ningún momento.

Después de unos segundos sintió como ella se balanceaba lentamente debajo de él.

Shikamaru la sujeto de la cintura embistiéndola poco a poco subiendo la intensidad en cada arremetida que le proporcionaba acompaño los gemidos de Ino con una y otra arremetida rodeados de gemidos acompañados por los nombres de cada uno suspiros y espasmos involuntarios llegaron al mismo tiempo al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Despacio salió de ella y se acomodo a su lado tomándola de la cintura la acerco a el depósito un beso en su frente y otro en sus labios.

-Te amo Ino-

Ino sonrió genuinamente y lo abrazo más fuerte-Yo también te amo Shika-Se quedaron abrazados hasta quedar dormidos.

Al sentir los rayos del sol directo a su cara se volteo bruscamente pero al sentir que algo lo tenía agarrado bajo su mirada recordando así lo que había sucedido.

La abrazo tiernamente y le beso la coronilla

-Buenos días problemática-

Al alzar la cabeza para mirar lo que le había despertado observo a su amado novio y recordó lo que había hecho sonrió y le dio un beso-Buenos días-

-Sabes pensaba en enseñarte a cocinar para que no mueras de inanición- sonrió burlonamente y después recibió un golpe en el estomago-ouch problemática aun no termino de hablar

-Más vale que sea algo bueno o será más fuerte el golpe-

-Después de todo aceptare ser tu chef personal si en cada comida esta será la paga-antes de que Ino le contestara sello sus labios con un beso-Te amo-

-Tonto, si esta va a ser la paga entonces también deberás lavar los platos-

-Problemática-al recordar un pequeño detalle de anoche –Ino ¿podría saber de dónde sacaste el condón?

-De tu departamento-Sonrió traviesamente y lo beso-Creo que debería ser yo la que pregunte eso no crees así que Shikamaru ¿por qué tienes un cajón lleno de condones?

-Problemática-

-Deja de decirme así y contéstame-

-Bien bien te diré pensé que en algún momento te decidirías ya que después de todo llevamos dos años juntos y luego de aquel incidente que tuvimos en mi cuarto decidí que sería bueno prevenir-

-Tienes razón pero ahora mi chef tengo hambre así que si quieres paga tienes que cocinar- Se zafó de su abrazo y empujo a Shikamaru fuera de la cama-Quiero un desayuno en la cama

-Problemática-Sin más se dirigió a la cocina para así después cobrar su paga.

** FIN **

**Oh Kami mi primer lemon que emoción mi primer lemmon **(alguien dígame como se escribe)

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Voy por buen camino? les gusto no les gusto criticas sugerencias comentarios ya saben cómo hacerlos llegar atreves de un review sin más me despido hasta la próxima.**

**SAYO! **


End file.
